Family Gathering
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Back with the fourth installment of my John and Randy Saga. This is where they bring the Family to Florida to tell them about there up coming wedding plans.


John looked around his back yard Randy, Alanna and he have been in Florida for the past few days. They only had this week off sort of John had to appear on Monday night Raw and Randy had to be on Friday Night Smack Down. Thank god that both of them were in Florida. That meant that they could get things ready for this weekend. On Thursday Randy's family was flying in and taking up residence at the Cena home. Then on Friday all of John's family was coming down and taking up residence as well. Then next week they were off for Raw and didn't have to be there till Smack Down. John's huge house was going to get it's fill of people. They wanted to throw a huge party for the beginning of summer do to them having to go overseas for three weeks. Just last month both John and Randy had spent a great few days celebrating both their birthdays and WrestleMania. They had always found a way to celebrate together but this year was different do to their relationship. There was nice candle light dinner and walk on the beach and a nice soak in the hot tub. They knew that this was going to be a great way to start of their summer with Alanna. She was going to travel with them all summer with the exception of three weeks.

"Daddy is it only our family's coming to this party?" Alanna asked

"Un no Uncle Cody and Teddy are coming too. And I think Daddy John invited a few friends too." Randy said as he felt a hand on his waist.

"I did invite a few. Um Bryan, Bree, Roman." John said

"How is Bree taking it? I mean because of Nikki?" Randy asked

"I talked to Bree personally and she understood everything. And as for Nikki apparently all she has been doing is bad mouthing me to everyone." John said

"Come on Alanna we have to go shopping to do we need things for this party." Randy said

"Daddy John are you coming with us?" Alanna asked as John bent down and hugged her.

"Sorry Ally Cat but I have something I need to do. I'll meet you back here I promise. I love you." John said

"I love you too daddy John." Alanna said as John stepped up to Randy and pulled him close.

"I love you Johnny. See you soon." Randy said

"Love you too Sexy." John said as the two kissed. Randy pulled back and grabbed Alanna's hand and they were off to the store. John waited a few minutes and then grabbed his keys and headed to the airport to pick up Alanna's surprise. Tomorrow was her birthday and they had said that this weekend's party was for her. But what they didn't tell her was that her mother was flying in today. This was part of their present to her the other part was the fun filled three days they would spend at Disney. They would have a house full of Orton's and Cena's. John pulled up to the pickup car port he place the car in a stall and headed into the airport and headed to baggage claim where he told Sam he would meet her and Josh.

"John over here." Sam yelled as John turned to see her and John just entering the baggage area. Sam pulled John into a hug ever since that day at the park they have been a tight knit unit for Alanna. They all got along to the point that John and Randy have invited Josh over to hang out.

"Hey Sam, Josh how was your flight?" John asked

"It was good. How is Alanna?" Josh asked

"Doe she suspect a thing?" Sam asked

"Nope I was in Orlando last night for Raw and home early this morning. She and Randy were heading to the store to get stuff for this weekend. I hope we can beat them home." John said

"Well I can't thank you enough for doing this I mean you and Randy could have done this just you three. But to include us it means…" Sam was stopped

"Now Sam you know I love Ally Cat and I will do anything for her. And all she talked about was Disney with her dad's and mom. So it's done and were going next week. And also Randy and I were talking and well we told Ally Cat we were getting married." John said

"How did she take it?" Sam asked

"She was so excited and happy asked when we were going to do it." John said

"So have you two set a date?" Josh asked

"Yes and no. We know we want to do it around WrestleMania. Something simple just family and friends." John said

"Well that's good because well last week in front of his parents Josh asked me to marry him." Sam said as John looked over to Josh and then to Sam as she held up here hand and John seen the huge rock on her hand.

"Congratulations you two I am happy for you and so is Randy." John said

"You think?" Sam asked as John stopped and looked at her.

"You two have been friend's way before you were married and you accepted him and me. You see that we are happy so you have to know that he wants you happy as well. And Josh and you have been so happy just like Ran and I." John said

"Thanks I want to tell Randy myself before we tell Alanna. And I want to thank you for everything I mean not only are you putting us up but you are paying for the hotel you flew us out here. Thank you for loving my daughter." Sam said

"I always will no matter what. She is my god daughter after all." John said

"Yeah she is and I am glad that Randy talked me into letting you be her god father instead of Nate. You are so good for our daughter." Sam said

"Thank you for letting me be a part of her life." John said

"No problem she loves you unconditionally just like she loves her father." Sam said. As the three of them headed out to the car parked waiting on them. John knew that he had to take all the short cuts to the house. Just as they were pulling in the drive he quickly sent Randy a text letting them know he was home. Helping Sam and Josh with their bags up to their room. He had just entered his and Randy's room when the phone rang.

"Hello." John said

"Hey John it is Bryan, um about this weekend I don't think me and Bree can make it." Bryan said

"Let me guess Nikki." John said

"Yeah she refused to go home and is staying with us. I am sorry man I was looking forward to this." Bryan said

"Yeah me too. Well tell Bree I said hi and have a good weekend." John said as he heard Bree scream.

"I got to go." Bryan said as they ended their call and John went back to getting changed for dinner tonight. John had just walked to the top of the steps when he heard the door in the kitchen open. He descended down the steps and heard Ally giggling. He stood in the doorway and watched as father and daughter laughed about something.

"Having fun you too?" John asked

"Daddy your home." Alanna said as she went to hug her daddy John. John picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"You ok Ally Cat?" John asked

"Yeah Daddy was making me laugh cause I sort of said I missed mommy. It's my first birthday without her here." Alanna said

"I told her that her mom wanted to be here but she had something to do." Randy said

"That's right. Honey your mommy loves you very much." John said

"Hey Babe how about we give her one of her presents now I mean she's been really good and very helpful." Randy said

"I guess I mean I have been looking over her gifts and I think there is one that will make her happy." John said

"I agree. Alanna go up to the room across from your and go in." Randy said as John put her down as Randy shot a quick text to Sam. John wrapped his arms around Randy's waist and pulled him close as they waited on the excited scream that came from their daughter. John planted a kiss to the side of Randy's neck as Randy melted into his arms.

"Hmm I love it when you do that." Randy moaned as he turned in Johns arms wrapping his arms around John's neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"Alanna yelled

"Well I guess she found her mom and Josh." John said

"Yeah she did. I love you John so much thank you for doing this. I mean putting Sam and Josh up here to be close to Alanna." Randy said

"Randy you know I would do anything for you and Ally Cat. Sam is family as is Josh. And I love you too." John said as the two leaned in and their lips meant in a sweet kiss. Randy pulled John closer to him as their arms drew each other in tighter. The two were so wrapped up in there kiss that they didn't hear the company that arrived.

"Boys?" Sam said as both John and Randy pulled a part to see the three of them watching them kiss.

"Sorry we didn't hear you guys come down." Randy said

"I can see that." Sam said with a smile on her face.

"Daddy, Daddy John thank you so much for letting mommy and Josh stay here with us. If I don't get any more presents this is enough to have my family together." Ally said as she got out of her mom's arms and hugged her dad and then he passed her off to John. After a round of hugs and kisses from Alanna Sam smiled as she picked her daughter up.

"How about we let Daddy and Josh go get dressed while I help you and Daddy John get the car ready the five of us are going out to dinner." Sam said

"Ok." Alanna said as she and Sam started up the steps. Josh wasn't far behind them as he went into his and Sam's room to change. John kissed Randy again and pushed him to the stairs so they could get tonight started. Going out to the car and making sure that there reservations were set. John had talked to his friend and they had a table in the back giving them privacy. Then when they were ready they were going to head upstairs to the game room.

"Hey are they not done yet?" Josh asked

"No. Knowing Randy as well as I do he's has to look perfect. And you know Sam when it comes to Ally Cat. But I bet she'll be down before Ran." John said

"Yeah I know. Perfection to the T that's Sam." Josh said

"Excuse me boys." Sam said as the two turned to see Sam and Alanna.

"Honey you look beautiful as always. And you Alanna look beautiful too." Josh said

"Why thank you dear." Sam said

"What about you daddy what do you think?" Alanna said as he reached over and took her from Sam.

"I think you and your mom are the most beautiful ladies going out tonight." John said as Alanna hugged him.

"I love you Daddy John." Alanna said

"Suck up." He said as John turned to see Randy standing there looking on. John handed Alanna over to Josh.

"Come on Alanna let's get you buckled in." Josh said as he took Alanna from John and kissed Sam. Randy watched as Sam and Josh in a heated kiss while Josh held Alanna. Walking past them he went out to the car and found John. Stepping up behind him he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Sam and Josh were soon behind them as they got Alanna into her seat and got into the car. John took his time driving around the Tampa area wanting to make tonight special for Alanna. This was her birthday dinner just her dad's, Josh and her Mom.

"Daddy where are we going?" Alanna asked

"Well Daddy John is taking us to a place to eat and then once were done we can go upstairs and play games." Randy said

"It's just what I said I wanted to do for my birthday. Thank you Daddy John." Alanna said as they drove about another ten minutes till John pulled into the parking lot and they all got out of the car. Randy walked around and took John's hand into his as Alanna took his other hand. She then reached out and took her mom's hand as Sam had Josh's hand. They walked into the building and were greeted by a waitress.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Yes I called to reserve a table for Cena." John said as she looked down and seen the privet booth in the back was for them. She grabbed the menus and showed them to their seats. She waited long enough to take their drink orders and then left them to look over the menu. The five of them looked over all the things they could get. The waitress came back with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked

"Yeah go ahead Alanna birthday girl goes first." John said

"I want the chicken fingers." Alanna said

"I want the shrimp." John said

"I think I'll have the Bacon Cheeseburger." Randy said

"I'll have the Creaser salad with grilled chicken." Sam said

"And I'll have the Pulled Pork sandwich." Josh said as the waitress left to place their order.

"Ok Alanna your dad and I have one more present for you and we leave first thing on Monday morning. We have to be at the airport at 7am, we land at 9am in Orlando. Where we will spend three days and three nights at Disney. We come home Wednesday morning." John said

"Well get things ready for the bus that will pick us up and take us to Smack Down." Randy said

"What about mommy and Josh?" Alanna asked

"Well that's why we are here to celebrate your birthday the way you wanted it. Your dad's, Josh, me and you in Disney." Sam said

"All of us?" Alanna asked as she turned to at her father and Daddy.

"Ally Cat you know I would do anything to make you happy. And your dad and I were talking about your birthday present and you had dropped enough hints. So your dad and I talked to your mom and Josh and made sure they could fly out here and the five of us as a family will celebrate your birthday at Disney. Just the way you wanted." John said as Ally hugged her father and Daddy John. Randy wrapped his arms around both John and Alanna. Sam took her phone out and snapped a picture of the family. As they waited on their food she sent the picture to both Randy's parents and John's parents. Josh wrapped his arm around Sam and pulled her close to him as they watched John and Randy hug Alanna.

"Hey Randy can I talk to you a moment before our food comes?" Sam asked

"Sure." Randy said as he kissed Alanna's forehead and John's lips. Sam walked over to the far side of the room looking out over the Bay and waited on Randy to saddle up beside her. Randy fount the wall right next to Sam as he leaned up against it he smiled.

"I wanted to thank you personally like I did with John about doing this for Alanna." Sam said

"She my daughter of course I'll do anything to make her happy, and you know that John will do anything for her." Randy said "So tell what you really wanted to tell me."

"Boy you know me so well. I told John when he picked us up and I wanted to tell you my self. Josh asked me last week to marry him and I said yes." Sam said as Randy smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Sam I am so happy for you and Josh. He's a good guy and I really like him a lot. Have you told Alanna yet?" Randy asked

"No I wanted you and John to know first. I mean I know she likes Josh and all. But hearing that we are getting married I don't know how she will react." Sam said as Randy looked back to the table and watched as John and Josh kept Alanna busy. Randy knew what Sam was thinking he had thought the same thing at one point but he knew that his little girl would love Josh just as much as she loved him and John.

"I don't think that will be a problem look." Randy said as Sam turned to see Josh teaching Alanna to blow the straw paper at John. "See right there just look at him and then tell me she would have a fit."

Sam looked over to see her daughter laughing as Josh showed her how to blow the straw paper at John. Alanna grabbed another straw and tore the top and then blew it at John laughing the whole time.

"I see your point we will tell her tonight before bed." Sam said as Randy smiled.

"And as you do that John and I will take a walk on the beach to give you some time alone." Randy said as the two made their way back to the table. The dinner went on without too much problems. They all enjoyed their food as they talked about the trip to Orlando. Alanna was excited about going to Disney with her dad's and Mom. After about an hour the five of them made their way up stairs and to the games. John was good at the strength games as Randy had the basketball games. Josh and Sam both were the Ski ball champs by time it was eight O'clock both Alanna had three huge stuff animals and Sam had one. They all piled into the car and headed back to the house. John held Randy's hand the whole way home. Randy had told John about Sam wanting to talk to Alanna so they went for a walk.

Thursday was a fun filled and crazy day, all the Orton's arriving and getting settled in. John was busy making sure they had all the rooms ready for his family coming down. Both Nate and Becky were arriving around noon and Randy was going to pick them up. John got the task of picking up Randy's parents later that afternoon. Just as Randy was headed out to pick up his siblings the phone rang. He quickly made it to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello." Randy said  
>"Hey Randy its Bree is John around?" Bree asked<p>

"Um yeah hold on." Randy said tuning to the kitchen "Babe phone it's Bree."

"Thanks Babe hurry back lunch will be ready." John said as Randy kissed him once more before leaving. Getting in the car and heading to the airport to pick up Nate and Becky. They were both flying in from St. Louis unlike his parents they were flying in from LA. Parking in the car port he made his way in and headed to baggage claim to wait for his sister and Brother. Randy had just looked at his phone reading a text form John telling him that Bryan and Bree were coming after all. Randy was glad that the friendship between Bryan and John hadn't suffered when he broke it off with Nikki.

"Bro you ok you look deep in thought." She said as Randy turned to see his sister. Wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly as he could.

"Yeah man I call and you were off in another world." Nate said

"Sorry you two I just got a text from John. Telling me that Bryan and Bree are coming after all." Randy said

"I am glad that they didn't hold it against John or you for breaking up with Nikki." Becky said

"I know me too, John really values Bryan's friendship I would hate it, if he had lost it cause of Nikki being his sister in law." Randy said as he grabbed his sister's bags.

"So what hotel are we staying at?" Nate asked

"Casa De Cena." Randy said as they both looked at him like he was nuts.

"Huh?" Becky asked

"You two are staying at the house with the rest of the family." Randy said

"Does John have the room?" Nate asked

"Yeah he has a guest house that has two rooms and that's where the parents are staying. While you two along with John's four brothers and Sam and Josh stay in the house." Randy said as they got in the car and headed back to the house. The ride home was quite as the sibling just enjoyed the ride back to the house. Pulling into the garage randy parked the car and was greeted by John and Alanna.

"UNCLE NATE, AUNT BECKY!" Alanna yelled as she ran to them hugging them both.

"Hey kiddo how you been?" Nate asked

"Good I am glad you came." Alanna said

"We wouldn't miss it kiddo." Becky said

"Come on I'll show you to your rooms, Daddy John and I just made the beds with fresh sheets." Alanna said as Randy followed carrying Becky's bags.

"Don't take too long lunch is ready." John said as he went about his business setting the table up. He was so glad to be spending some time with Randy's siblings. Not only was this weekend about Alanna's birthday but also in telling the rest of the family about him and Randy getting married. Alanna, Sam and Josh were the only one who knew. John could hear the laughing coming down the steps which let him know everything was ok.

"Hey Johnny, Randy tells me you guys have some big news for us. So what is it?" Becky asked

"Well you will have to wait till tomorrow when everyone else gets here too." John said

"As long as it is all happy and good then it's ok." Nate said as Randy walked over to John and wrapped his arm around him.

"Trust us everything we have to say is all good news." Randy said as they all sat at the table and started to eat. They talked about everything that has happened since telling Sam about the two of them. And better yet how they has Alanna with them all summer long. Becky and Nate updated Randy on a few things back home. John looked at the clock and seen the time passed and it was time to get ready to go pick up is soon to be in laws.

"Hey Babe don't worry about the dishes we'll take care of. You sure you ok to get my parents, I can go if you want?" Randy asked

"No it's cool. Mama asked that I picked them up so I promised I would. So if you wouldn't mind clean up I'll be back soon." John said as he bent down and kissed Randy's lips. "Ally Cat I love you too."

"I love you too Daddy John." Alanna said as John left the house and headed to the airport.

"So how come mom and dad wanted him to pick them up?" Nate asked

"Don't know and I didn't ask. Knowing mom like I do she probably want to grill him about something." Randy said

"Or she want to know when Daddy John is going to marry Daddy." Alanna said

"Alanna Marie where would you get an idea like that?" Becky asked as Randy looked at his daughter and knew that she wouldn't tell.

"It's just that Grandma and Grandpa like Daddy John and why wouldn't they want to make sure that he's taking care of us." Alanna said as they all gathered up there dishes and started to wash them as they continued to talk.

"That's true mom and dad love that you and John are together and that you're so happy." Nate said

"Well John has made me the happiest I been in a long time. Never in my life had I thought that I could be this happy." Randy said wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"So John is a great god father but how is he shaping up as a true dad?" Becky asked as the four of them made their way to the living room to relax.

"Great, he's been amazing even handled a few things that even I would have had trouble with." Randy said

"Well as long as you both are happy and Alanna is happy then were happy." Nate said as they heard the car pull up to the house it wasn't long till they heard the front door.

"Hey guys were back." John said as the four headed to the entry way and greeted their parents and grandparents. Ally ended up in John's arms as they all got reacquainted. John soon showed them through the house and out to the guest house. Told them that they were leaving soon to have a night out before his family showed up. They all had a fun evening John took everyone out to dinner and then they all came back and relaxed. John and Randy put Alanna to bed and headed to bed themselves.

Morning was all too quick to arrive for everyone who was in the Cena house John and Randy were the first one up. They were going to get breakfast started they knew that John's family would all arrive at the same time. Before the Gathering this evening they would all have a family Breakfast together.

"So babe you excited about telling everyone about us getting married?" John asked

"Yeah can't wait. I am glad we choose April 10th its right after my birthday and WrestleMania and just before yours and it's a great time regardless." Randy said

"I know I can't wait to tell everyone." John said as he pulled Randy into a heated kiss. Randy pulled back and smiled as his hand went right to John's ass.

"Baby I want you so bad but we have only about two hours till your family shows up and we promised breakfast." Randy said as John smiled and kissed Randy's lips and trailed to his Jaw and back to his ear.

"You, me, late night walk on the beach." John whispered as Randy moaned and kissed John again.

"Deal." Randy said as the two got up and dressed and headed to the kitchen to start the coffee and then everything else they were planning. The two worked so well in the kitchen it was almost an hour later when Nate and Becky slowly made their way down to the kitchen.

"Well good morning you two did you sleep well?" John asked

"Yeah like a rock. What time is your family getting here?" Nate asked

"Um about half an hour." Randy said

"I think he asked John not you bro." Becky said

"Well I answered so huh." Randy said as Alanna came into the kitchen and hugged her dad's and then her aunt and uncle.

"Hey Ally Cat want to go tell your grandparents that breakfast is almost ready?" John asked

"Sure thing Daddy." Alanna said as she ran out the back door. John watched as she went around the pool and then to the gate to the guest house.

"Ok pancakes are done and so is he bacon." Randy said

"I finished the syrup and the sausage starting on the eggs." John said

"Did you just say syrup?" Nate asked

"Yeah John makes this homemade honey syrup it's so good." Randy said as he looked up to see his parents and Alanna coming back to the house. Just as he put everything into the warming oven the front door bell rang. "Don't worry babe I go it."

"Thanks Ran." John said as he watched as Randy went to get the door and he finished the eggs. Just as he sat everything on the table his mom walked in to the kitchen and saw the spread set up.

"Wow who on earth did all of this?" Carol asked

"Looks like our boys did all of this." Elaine said as John's brothers looked over to John and Randy who were getting plates and silver wear.

"Are you sure it's safe to eat?" Sean asked

"Yeah last time John cooked something that wasn't on the grill it was hard as a hockey puck." Matt replied

"Hey leave daddy alone he's a good cook, daddy taught him a lot." Alanna said

"Wow even got the kid on his side." Steve said

"Oh she is very protective of her two daddy's." She said as everyone turned to see Sam and a man.

"Everyone this is Alanna's mom Sam and her…" John stopped not knowing if Sam wanted every on to know.

"It's ok John. Josh is my fiancé." Sam said looking around the room at John's family.

"Sam, Josh these are my parents Carol and John. My brother Dan and his wife Melody, Matt and his wife Sara, Steve and his husband Darlando and Sean and his girlfriend…" John was cut off my Matt.

"Um upgrade that to fiancé." Matt said as Sean blushed and Laura smiled.

"Well then Laura welcome to the family." John said as they all grabbed plates and started to eat breakfast. John and Randy had told the whole family about the park and how well Sam took everything and how she was behind them. Alanna told everyone about her upcoming birthday at Disney world with her dad's and mom. John also caught up with everything with his brothers Steve and Darlando would have a baby by the end of March. Melody was due in almost two months and Dan was going nuts with baby proofing the house. Sam laughed at that remembering the way that Randy had done the same thing to their house. Matt and Sarah had finally opened their little café. And also Sean told them that he felt like Laura was the one and he couldn't live without her.

"So how about you two?" Bob asked

"Oh a little of this and a little of that." John said as Randy laughed and took John's hand into his. Dan looked over at his brother and Randy as they both smiled. Dan then looked around the room and noticed that the rest of his family and Randy's were just looking at the two dumbfounded. John looked over to Alanna who looked like she was about to burst.

"Hey Alanna can I talk to you a minute?" Dan asked as he got up and he and Alanna walked out of the room. It didn't take long till the two were back in the dining room and Dan walked over to John and Randy and hugged them both.

"Honey what are you doing?" Melody asked as Dan took his seat.

"Nothing I just asked Alanna a question and she confirmed it for me." Dan said.

"Yeah and what is that Bro?" Matt asked

"Ally Cat what did Dan ask?" John asked

"Uncle Dan asked me a question and I answered it." Alanna said as the room went silent as they let it all sink in the fact that Alanna just called Dan Uncle.

"Ok little girl say what?" Steve asked

"I think she called Dan Uncle, which only means…" Matt started as Dan interrupted.

"You all are so slow. I picked up on it when the two came to Boston for Christmas and then now how can you not see it there engaged. So Bro when is this wedding?" Dan asked

"Yes it's true I asked John to marry me three months ago." Randy said

"And we talked and agreed that we want to get married on April 10th." John said as Sam and Josh started to clear the table and started the dishes. John took his parents out to the guest house and showed them the room they would be staying in.

"So we are so happy for you and Randy. You both deserve to be happy." Carol said

"Thanks mom we are. Now relax Cody, Ted, Roman, Bryan and Bree should be here soon and then well get the party started." John said as he headed back into the house to see that between Randy, Nate and Becky they had his brothers into their rooms. John started to get everything ready for this afternoon's cook out. All that was left now was for them to tell their friends at this party and everything would be on track. John felt a pair of arms wrap around him and hold him close.

"I love you Johnny so much." Randy said

"AS I love you Ran you are it for me." John said as he turned himself around and kissed Randy with great passion. Pulling back Randy looked at John and knew that had a lot to do. Together the two went out and cleaned the grill and the tables while getting the pool ready. Randy went in to get plenty of towels so that everyone had on. The two meant back up in the kitchen and went into the lounge and just sat there holding on another while everyone relaxed.


End file.
